Vegetto's last resources.
Vegetto's last resources. is the eleventh chapter of Dragon Ball Multiverse. It finishes Vegetto's battle with Broly and begins his battle against Super Buu. Plot The chapter begins at the comic's pilot to the series, where Vegetto uses another Big Bang Attack to clash with Broly's Omega Blaster. Meanwhile, the Vargas were trying to fix the control panel to send Broly back. They managed to create a force field to protect all but 1% of the spectators. Everyone with a high enough power was able to withstand the clash without being sent into the wall. Trunks and Android 16 noticed that Broly was coming back from the impact with his power still increasing, but Vegetto was nowhere to be found. Super Buu was recalling on Vegetto's delay in finishing the battle and wonders what Vegetto do once Broly surpasses his power. Vegetto then reappears wounded and more serious. Vegetto knew he had to finish the fight once Broly came back, due to Broly's power being higher than Vegetto's now. Gokū, Piccolo, and Gohan debated about how they should have help Vegetto in the beginning. Vegetto spreaded out both of his arms and began charging his power to transform into something he never shown anyone, a Super Saiyan 3. Vegetto's power is so great, that it was drawing everyone towards him. The Vargas increased the artificial gravity to stop the spectators from floating into space. Trunks and Gohan began comparing his power to ever space itself. Once Vegetto's infinite power was generated, he cuffed his hands and preformed his most powerful technique, Final Dragon Flash. A gigantic beam of light came firing at the rampaging Broly. Broly stopped in motion as he notices a dragon made out of ki energy coming straight towards him. The dragon the ate Broly, engulfing him within the blast. Vegetto then reverted into his normal form. His preformance left everyone in shock and amazement. The Vargas ordered to take a brek in order for everyone to be healed by the Namekians. Super Buu takes the opportunity of everyone's distraction to leave unnoticed. A Namekian comes over to Vegetto once he lands and asks if he would like to be healed. Vegetto declines, since only senzu beans could heal him. Super Buu then arrives in space, searching for Broly. Vegetto notices his disappearance instantly and uses his instant transmission without second thought. Super Buu finds Broly suspended in a giant ball of ki and goes in or the absorb, but Vegetto teleports infront of him. Super Buu wonders how Vegetto found him so quickly and Vegetto states that he never lost track of Broly's power. Vegetto state that he will destroy Super Buu if he attempts to absorb Broly. Super Buu explains that he already made a move, by piercing through the ball of ki. Super Buu then splits his body into dozens of small heads, targeting Vegetto. Bra attempts to use her instant transmission to find Vegetto and Piccolo helps by pointing the direction of where Broly was blasted off to. The next match is XXI from Universe 5 against Lumaca from Universe 10. With Universe 10 dropping out from the tournament, the fight was a forfeit. Bojack then comments that XXI has not even shown up yet. The Vargas finally got most of the tournament system functional for now. Trivia * Thew beginning of the chapter starts off at where the prologue had ended in the first chapter * Piccolo breaks the fourth wall, pointing out that Vegetto has never been injured. * On page 219, Vegetto has Gohan's signature facial expression while on the next page(220) Vegetto looks similar to Vegeta when Vegeta used Final Explosion on Majin Buu.